Core Narrative 5
The People Macro Story Beat: Setback Logline: After saving Eva from an attack, assumed to be soldiers fighting in the civil war, Eva Rona and Reb head for New hope, deep in the center of Industria. Short story Synopsis: Part One: this takes place immediately after the last macro storyline event. After saving Eva from her attackers, both her, Rona and Reb made the incorrect assumption that they were workers for the Army, although they did find it troubling that they wore mask. They make it safely back to New Hope, but they picked up a tail along the way. A scout for The People, the group recently broke from the FAS and it is unknown where their headquarters are stationed. Along the way, Eva was non-stop talking on about how great and inspiring this Adam guy was, but she said only few people ever get to meet him, Reb may be the next person to hear his voice she thinks. Being an android himself it was not hard for the scout to infiltrate New Hope. He had never been freed until the awakening that occurred after the events of the mad droid, he joined The People immediately so he has never actually been to New Hope. He kills several patrols as he infiltrate. Eavesdrops on a conversation between Reb and Eva about Adam, then searches to destroy what is left of him. Part Two: Eva says that Reb is about ready to meet Adam and hear what he has to say. Even though he has no idea who this Adam person is, Reb cant help but feel some excitement, he can tell Adam is someone important. Still following almost their every move the scout reports back to The People’s base, informing them that he has found out where Adam’s Chamber is. Once he gets inside Reb is very confused because he walks into an empty room. There is a pedestal with a black box on it and a chair, everything is black until the lights come on and everything reverts to white. Then a voice “I’ve been waiting for you, I scanned your body as you walked in. Simply put, I can tell its you”. Reb is confused at first until he is explained how Adam ended up in this formless state. While in the chamber alone with the voice of Adam, Reb is exposed to the true ways of the world. A truth that no matter how much Jinchao knew and tried to to teach him would never be able to tell him. Adam told Reb of The Sovereign, and how they came to have a grip on the world. At first, Adam thought the information might scare Reb away, but in fact it inspired him and added to his purpose. He now knew exactly why Jinchao raised him the way he did. Just then an attack is commenced by The People, Reb runs out of the chamber and is greeted by the scout that had been following him. He holds Eva hostage, but Reb is able to break his grasp using HiPo. They battle and is able to defeat him, but he escapes. Reb goes to help out the rest of New Hope saving as many people as he can growing more furious with every person he crushes. Part Three: Reb is able to help stabilize New hope by destroying the invading squad sent by The People. Then after a short and brief deliberation and against the rest of the FAS he decides to take action against The People even if that means going himself, Rona wont let him go alone though and Eva decides to tag along with a few of her most trusted friends. They then set off to go and destroy or make The People join them. Protagonist: Reb Silere (HB) - In the future the years before the war were known as “the time of the free” (easter egg* is that nobody knows the word free or what it means anymore). Reb is a collector, a master at getting in and out of sticky situations. Even though everyone would think him crazy for doing so, he found out by testing himself that the wastelands were no longer radiated. Spends almost all of his free time at a hideout he created in a tower overlooking the border between the wastelands and his home of Ryse City. hanging out in this territory he has seen some crazy things, exactly why he sticks close the border…. going deeper means to die. But going where no one else goes he is able to find some cool things, his favorite is the music. Mostly because no one else can hear what he has unless he shares it. Constantly quotes biggie and tupac, A$AP Rocky, Mac Miller and many other famous musicians that the new world of Nutera was never re-exposed too. It gives (where the audience may find a likability) a dislikability amongst the community. He is a rebel at heart, but he would sacrifice his life to help someone he cared about. Happy go lucky spirit, and very outspoken. He did not merge with his power until late in his life, but was never shy about speaking out loud to him in person. Giving people yet another reason to avoid him for thinking he is crazy cause he talks to people that aren't there. Power: White flame ''- is an extremely rare elementa type'', but unlike all the others it is not bound to a specific element’s effects. Although it looks and engulfs anything like a flame, depending on the choice of its wielder it can carry out the effects of any element. Rona Dice (HB) - Children of the Flame/Hotblood Clan Leader, escaped from the prison on the unknown/uncharted island of Oblitus. Power: Cephalon single type, allows Rona to sense where other people with abilities are. This alone makes him special, but he can also use his powers on other parts of the brain. As he learns and gains more control over his power, he can use things like puppeteer. An ability that allows him to assumer control over weaker opponents weather they be dead unconscious or just no match for him. Fear allows him to access the part of an opponents brain that experiences fright. He uses this technique to paralyze or knock unconscious others. Hel is a very daunting and energy consuming ability that takes a lot out of Rona, but once he masters it, it is surely his most useful. This ability allows him make an opponent experience their worst hell as if it is happening to them in that moment. Whatever they are afraid of will seem real and come right for them although in everyone else’s reality there will be nothing. This ability can be targeted to a single person or to a large room of individuals. It is also essentially Rona’s world, and with practice he learn to even control it, rather than it be run by the fears of others. This power makes him of huge interest to groups like The Five Points and The Sovereign as they would see that power to control their enemies and the world. Eva - Female android in the year 2270 (possible love interest for Reb). In this year newer models of androids have been created, in year 2108 all female androids were outfitted with the ability to act as a surrogate and bear children. She becomes second in command of the FAS and one of the few Androids privileged enough to be able to enter the building where the voice of Adam can be heard. Main Supporting Characters with Descriptions: The Voice of Adam - Adam in his formless state. He is really inside of a lockbox ( small handheld black box that works as a special solitary prison for androids). This specific one takes the consciousness from the shell and places it inside of the box. Can only be released from the outside, and in this specific lockbox’s case, to exit would be to go through a malware that would eat his software from the inside out killing him. So in order to avoid this Gin set Adam up in the special room known as his chamber that allows Adam’s voice to fill the room. The Scout - The scout for the people that follows Reb, a stealth combat model working under Snake. Van, Vincent and Vergo - Three androids that used to be owned by triplets. They now see one another as brothers and sister who do everything together. They serve as Eva’s back up and team when she goes exploring or on missions for the FAS. All of them have taken the necessary steps to have top grade combat skills implanted into their operating systems, which in turn has made them all quite skilled fighters, though being a part of the FAS they never use this skill to kill. Gin - ''The most trusted android of New Hope/FAS besides Adam and Eva. He is the android who was saved by Adam that started the war. He is desperately loyal to Adam even in his formless and weak state. He brought to light what the mad droid had actually done, which eventually lead to the split and formation of The People. His years of experience make him extremely capable and he is the #1 to Adam. He works as Eva’s superior giving her order and suggestions. As much as he would love to bring peace on earth like Adam, he is not as kind-spirited, but still does as Adam would. '''Primary Locations with Descriptions:' Industria ''- one of the poorest locations on Nuterra but not the poorest however. The only person on this land with money is The Stein Nobles. They own all the industrial plants around the land and pay the workers little. However they make sure all food needs are met for each person, so people are subservient and there is no tax or rent for housing. All work proceeds go straight to the family though. Most people who live here are former prisoners who are looking to re-establish honest work, but it also makes this place a hub for danger. ''New Hope - Hidden within Industria is New Hope, the home for androids who wish to be free and equal. Additive Comprehension: This will extend the Macro story line, also up until this point having seen any other portion of the IP, Adam could possibly still be inside of his android body. This is the point just before his major sacrifice. Medium: Streaming series Why it works in this medium: This story needs to be told visually and as real as possible. This is the point in the story where Reb learns his real purpose, preparing for the endless part of our journey in the IP. The next projects after this all have to be huge! Platfrom: Netflix Why: A netflix series would work best for this story because 10 hours of story telling will really allow people to get deeply involved with Reb. This is a huge moment in his story because he has gotten to a point where he is strong and knows he can help people which is what he has always wanted to do, but his opponents are quite strong as well. The time this choice will allow us is great for exploring character history and reasons to how they got as far as they have.